


going to california

by SmittyJaws



Series: 50 ways to say "I love you" [1]
Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittyJaws/pseuds/SmittyJaws
Summary: Prompt from50 Wordless Ways to Say “I Love You”24. Tracing your names together in the sand.
Relationships: John Paul Jones/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 50 ways to say "I love you" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757476
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	going to california

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff? In this economy? Shocking, I know 😱😱 wrote this the other night and thought it was cute; maybe some of you will like it too!
> 
> Yes, this is the same Jay from my other AUs/fics. She's living her best multiverse lives!

“I’m going to miss this when we have to leave,” Jay murmurs, head leaning on Jonesy’s shoulder as they watch the sunset disappear over the horizon. “It’s so pretty here.”

“The United States, or just California?” Jonesy teases. “Because there’s some parts of the country here that are just as dull as back home.”

“You know what I meant.” Jay rolls her eyes. “But California is very pretty. All the beaches and sand.”

“Plenty of those back home, if you want to go out more often.”

“It’s not the same.” Jay sighs now, picking up a handful of sand now and letting the grains trickle from between her fingers. “It’s… I dunno. Softer. Lighter. Tropical.”

“I suppose.” Jonesy watches her play with the sand a bit more before he turns back to watch the horizon again, gentle waves lapping against the shore while the sky is illuminated with streaks of pink and orange.

It’s quiet after that; no sound interrupting the two of them except the sound of the waves on the shore and the occasional cry of a seagull, and it’s peaceful. A moment of tranquility before Jonesy inevitably has to go back to the world of commercialism, rushing around and performing on everyone’s time but his own.

He sighs quietly as he watches the final sliver of sun dip down past the horizon; about to suggest that they go back to their hotel room to sleep as they’ve got an early morning, when he hears Jay humming quietly beside him. He turns his head to look, and sees her drawing a “John + Jay” in the sand in front of them, humming _Thank You_ to herself.

Jonesy feels a warm swell of affection in his chest as he watches her; reminded again why he fell in love with her in the first place as she continues to hum quietly, clearly content in this moment. She tilts her head to face him, a warm smile on her face, and Jonesy smiles back before leaning in and kissing her temple, taking her hand in his and lacing their fingers together between them.

Jay blushes and ducks her head at that, but squeezes their joined hands gently, her humming of Robert’s song resuming. Jonesy would be miffed at Robert managing to still somehow be involved in their time alone if it wasn’t such a sweet song; he supposes he can forgive the blond for that one for the sheer amount of loving affection in the lyrics.

Before he knows it, he’s humming along absently too; the melody now trapped in his head. He doesn’t mind, though. He reaches out with his free hand and draws a heart around where Jay has written their names in the sand, chuckling quietly when he hears Jay’s humming stutter slightly at the sight of what he’s done before she leans back in and squeezes his hand again.

“Love you,” she whispers, words barely audible over the ocean sounds, but their intent is clear to Jonesy.

“Love you too,” he replies, even as he (reluctantly) gestures for them to get up, nodding back towards the direction of their hotel. “More and more every day.”

“Every day?” Jay makes a sound of protest about having to get up, but yawns soon afterward.

“Every day.” Jonesy has to stifle a yawn as well; being out in the sun has clearly made them both more tired, and they’ll sleep well tonight.

(Providing their A/C unit hasn’t broken again, that is.)

“Mmm. Like the sound of that.”

“Thought you might.” Jonesy smiles at her as they begin the walk back, only sparing one last glance behind him to see the now-darkening horizon, the last faint traces of sunlight illuminating a pair of names written together inside a heart in the sand.

He knows the writing— like them— will be gone in the morning, but that doesn’t mean the memory isn’t etched into his mind forever. Maybe they can come back sometime on their own and visit California again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also @smittyjaws on Tumblr!


End file.
